


Lord of the Rings Drabbles - Poly and Mixed

by Celandine



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-08
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These drabbles include various poly situations in the Lord of the Rings-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Far from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Éowyn, Aragorn, and Legolas.

The feasting for King Elessar's coronation had at last come to an end, and Éowyn slipped out of the Great Hall and into the cool fresh air of the night. She found her way to a stair that led upward to the wall, desiring to look out onto the fields and not the cold pale stone of the city. But she was not alone, as she had hoped; two others were there before her. Elessar himself, whose presence no longer distressed her, and Legolas of Mirkwood. They made room for her to stand between them, gazing at the Pelennor Fields.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an LJ meme, scribbling_elf gave me the triad Éowyn/Aragorn/Legolas and the prompt "so far from home."


	2. Beautiful Music Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a little private entertainment.

Éowyn's fingers on the cittern strings stilled, the last note from Arwen's flute lingering.

Their husbands applauded.

"Beautiful, my love," said Faramir, his hand on Aragorn's thigh. Éowyn smiled.

"Thank you, but Arwen is far more skilled. I learned the instrument only when I could not ride."

"He speaks only the truth, dear lady," said Aragorn.

"Come, Éowyn." Arwen rose. "They can make their own music for now. I know Aragorn wishes to play upon your husband's flute."

Aragorn chuckled. "Quite true."

Éowyn kissed both men before she and Arwen went to the queen's bedchamber, and the great bed there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cruisedirector who wanted some combination of Aragorn/Arwen/Faramir/Eowyn/Boromir, "music."


End file.
